Benutzer Diskussion:Runensee
Hallo Federsee, wir freuen uns, dich herzlich im begrüßen zu dürfen, wünschen dir viel Spaß beim herumstöbern und hoffen, dass du dich hier wohl fühlst. Vielleicht verbesserst du ja auch ein paar Artikel oder hilfst uns bei der Gestaltung des Wikis. Du bist ebenso gern im Wikia-Chat gesehen. Dort kannst du dich mit anderen Usern und Warrior Cats-Fans unterhalten. Wenn du Fragen hast oder irgendwelche Hilfe brauchst, kann du dich gerne an mich, die Admins oder die anderen älteren Nutzer wenden. Sie werden dir gern helfen. Du kannst mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Viel Spaß und eine schöne Zeit im Wiki! -- Starforce StarClan (Diskussion) 21:42, 24. Dez. 2012 Hi :D Jetzt hast du ja endlich ein Profil. Allerdings fand ich das alte besser ;) lg Commander Wolffe 8 (Diskussion) 09:24, 26. Dez. 2012 (UTC) hi^^ ja ich weiß aber was meinst du mit dem alten ?? lg federsee war nur ein scherz, das alte war, wo noch nichts stand^^ Commander Wolffe 8 (Diskussion) 21:48, 28. Dez. 2012 (UTC) achso okay ich dachte schon :D federsee danke^^ Danke für den/die Glückwünsche in deutsch und den komischen hieroglyphen, sprachen^^ Commander Wolffe 8 (Diskussion) 12:23, 30. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Frohes Neues Jahr :) Hi, Ich wünsch dir jetzt schonmal einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr :) Das Bild hab ich in dein Profil getan, viel Spaß beim feiern :D lg Commander Wolffe 8 (Diskussion) 13:17, 31. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Hey kommst du heute nochmal in den Chat? :) lg Brombeerschweif (Diskussion) 11:56, 12. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Hey Hi Feder xD Brombeerschweif (Diskussion) 16:43, 13. Jan. 2013 (UTC) LOL hei, was machst du so? :p Brombeerschweif (Diskussion) 17:00, 13. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Federsee (Diskussion) 17:06, 13. Jan. 2013 (UTC) musik hören und du ? ja und chatten ^^ lg federsee Hello Wollte nur (wie immer) mal wieder Hallo sagen xD naja wie immer halt... ich brauche noch voll viele bearbeitungen :'( lg Brombeerschweif (Diskussion) 15:38, 14. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Bearbeitungen hi brauchst du auch noch so viele Bearbeitungen?:D lg Brombeerschweif (Diskussion) 16:03, 14. Jan. 2013 (UTC) SMS cool das du ne neue SMS hast:D Langeweile hast du auch so langeweile wie ich? :) Bild Ich hab dir noch kein Bild gemalt? Dann ändern wir das mal^^ For you:D Hier ein (leider nicht so gutes) Bild für dich!<3:D 13:24, 1. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Bildchen So... wie du sicherlich schon erkannt hast, bin ich grad im Mal-Fieber XD... Und da ich dir noch kein Bildchen gemalt habe, hab ich das jetzt gemacht :D P.S.: ich hab mir wirklich Mühe gegeben XD und ich weiß, der Winter ist vorbei, aber egal^^ 23:45, 5. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Danke für die tollen Bilder von euch ^^ Die sind echt toll geworden ;) Federsee (Diskussion) 11:51, 10. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Ein Bild für dich^^ Auf Bestellung nachserviert!^^ xD Für dich<33333333 wow thx ist echt toll geworden danke^^ Federsee (Diskussion) 13:02, 8. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Das hier ist für dich :) Hey^^habe ein bild für dich gemacht^^ hoffentlich gefällts dir... woha danke^^ echt gut geworden thx:D Federsee (Diskussion) 13:23, 30. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Happy Easter Frohe Ostern Motte <33333333333 Danke dir auch Bromi<333333333 Federsee (Diskussion) 19:14, 31. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Ostern Ich wollte dir mal nachträglich frohe Ostern wünschen LG Birke aww danke^^ frohe ostern auch dir ^^ Lg feder Federsee (Diskussion) 21:03, 1. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Why? Warum gehst du ausm chat? Nur weil viele gehen müssen, weil deren eltern es nicht erlauben und ich weil ich es einfach nucht mehr aushalte, darfst du nicht gehen :o. Glaub mir, mach keinen Fehler. Nur weil viele gehen... du gehst auch, vergiss das nicht! Du kannst nicht gehen. Ich hoffw du liest das noch 19:06, 5. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Es gibt bestimmte Gründe die mich dazu bewegt haben den chat zu verlassen...Und das werde ich auch durchziehen...Es ist alles zerstört worden... Federsee (Diskussion) 19:10, 5. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Eine Frage hätte ich dann aber noch... Wärst du jetzt gegangen, auch wenn ich geblieben wäre? 23:23, 5. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Ja ich wäre trozde, gegangen , das hat auch nichhts damit zu tun wer geht oder das jemand geht , und ich hab auch noch ne Frage , wohher weißt du das eig.? Federsee (Diskussion) 09:04, 6. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Es steht auf deinem Profil. 09:10, 6. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Ja aber ich mein wie du darauf gekommen bist es zu lesen? Federsee (Diskussion) 09:14, 6. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Ich guck mir oft die letzten Bearbeitungen mit Unterschieden durch. Da liest man soetwas halt. 09:16, 6. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Achsoo okay^^ aber naja es ist halt so und man kann nichts mehr dran ändern... Federsee (Diskussion) 09:17, 6. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Warte... ist es wegen sir guy of... ? 10:57, 6. Apr. 2013 (UTC) ...ja ist es... Federsee (Diskussion) 10:58, 6. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Er ist jetzt gesperrt, alle accs. Und neu anmelden wird bestimmt nicht mehr gehen. Wollt ich dir nur mal sagen. Leafpool & Squirrelflight (Diskussion) 11:01, 6. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Ja das weiß ich auch... aber trozdem... Federsee (Diskussion) 11:03, 6. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Er ist wieder da :Benutzer:Sir Servan of Gisborne Benutzer:Birkenstern111 16:06, 10. Mai 2013 (UTC) For You <3 Hey, Ich hab mal ein Bild für dich gemalt, vielleicht gefällt es dir ja ^^ lg Dankeee :) Federsee (Diskussion) 12:45, 16. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Für dich :3 Hey, Ich hab mal ein Bild für dich gemalt :) Ich hoffe es gefällt dir <333333333 Ich vermisse dich hier im Chat :'( lg 12:22, 19. Apr. 2013 (UTC) thank youuuuu:3 das ist voll toll*-* lg Federsee (Diskussion) 13:39, 24. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Antwort xD Öh ja schon, aber was hat das Shading mit dem Hochladen zu tun? XD - 18:30, 25. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Achso ja, kann ich machen xD - 18:41, 25. Jul. 2013 (UTC) oky xD Federsee (Diskussion) 18:43, 25. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Spitzname vergessen Hey Lakidu hast auf deiner Spitznamen liste Laki vergessen ;) Silberflug (Diskussion) 14:06, 13. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Umbenannt :o Warum hast du dich umbenannt?:c Klar ist Runensee,ein geiler Name,aber die alten Spitznamen..D: Jedenfalls nenn ich dich dann halt Rune o3o - 15:30, 4. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Die alten Spitznamen gelten immer noch ;) Ps.: wendern bitte Rune ;D Runensee (Diskussion) 15:38, 4. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Hi Wenn du online bist, schreib pls zurück^^ MfG Pilzkralle (Diskussion) 14:32, 21. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday *-* Happy Birthday Federchen!! *umwerf und knuddel* <3 Ich wünsche dir alles gute zum Geburtstag und viel Freunde, viel Glück und ein schönes neues Lebensjahr! <333 Dein Geschenk kommt heut noch, nur leider etwas später, sry D: hdgggdl - 12:59, 26. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Alles Gute Hi, alles Gute zum Geburtstag. Ich habe für dich ein Bild gemalen. thumb LG (Grünfell (Diskussion) 14:31, 26. Sep. 2013 (UTC)) HAPPY BIRTHDAYY <33333333333333 Hay meine kleine happy Birthday <3 viel glück und spass in deinem neuen Lebendsjahr.hdgggggdl <3. Hier ein kleines geschenkiii. Deine 16:29, 26. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Termin Hi, wir wollten uns ja treffen wo dnn? Im CentrO? Und wolln wir vllt Streifi und Tüpfel fragen ob die uach kommen wollen? Oder vllt Leza? Achja also bei würde es am 1,2,3 gehn wir siehst bei dir aus? Ggggggglg deine 21:18, 24. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Bild :3 Hey Feder <3 :D Ich wollte dir mal ein Bild malen und jo hier ist es xD Hoffe es gefällt dir :'3 thumb Deine: 18:45, 11. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Danköö <33333*-* Runensee (Diskussion) 19:04, 11. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Merry Weihnachten :D Halluuuuu Ich wünsche dir ganz Frohe weihnachten und einen super rutsch ins neue Jahr hdgggdl deine 13:37, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Dankööö <33333333333333333333333 Runensee (Diskussion) 18:21, 25. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Frohe Weihnachten <3 Das ist dein Weihnachtsgeschenck 16:29, 25. Dez. 2013 (UTC) thumb Dankeschön *-* <333 Runensee (Diskussion) 18:23, 25. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Hey Chatfreundin ;) Hallo Mistery, Seelenverwandte! Ich hab hier ein Bild für dich! Hoffe du schreibst zurück, GLG, deine Lion ~Live your Life!~ (Diskussion) 20:11, 4. Jan. 2014 (UTC) thumb|Für meine BFF und Seelenverwandte Chat Ich muss dich im Chat verpasst haben, oder warst du heute nich im Chat? GLG, deine ABF, ♥ Federleeee *p* du bist mit der Zeit eine suuper tolle Freundin hier geworden und gehörst zu den Wenigen, denen ich noch alles anvertrauen würde. Du hörst mir immer zu<3 danke danke danke du keine verrückte nudel. du bist auch richtig verrückt und ich denke mal wir haben uns auch im rl richtg gut verstanden und ich hab dich lieb. das treffen müssen wir unbedingt mal wiederholen *.* ~Kaufhausgammler forever~ ♥♥♥♥♥ Liebetse Grüße, 17:04, 7. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Hallo! Hab dich im Chat vermisst, hatte letztens viele Aufgaben auf und konnte nicht kommen <3. Habe dir ein Bildchen mitgebracht <3 thumb|Weiß, nicht das schönste GLG, deine 19:45, 7. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Ui Dankeschön *-* <3 Schade das wir so selten schreiben... vllt. sieht man sich ja mal wieder im Chat , GLG Runensee (Diskussion) 16:42, 2. Jun. 2014 (UTC)